


Trilingual

by spn4evr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Language Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn4evr/pseuds/spn4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael makes a deal with Gavin. Gavin can top but only if he talks dirty in Italian and German.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trilingual

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr with hover over translations. http://alright4now.tumblr.com/post/63175149478/trilingual

It was one of the few occasions Gavin had convinced Michael to have sex with him. But no, it wasn’t the act he had to sell him on. They had been dating for a few months now, actually. It was something else Gavin wanted that night.

Really it seemed obvious from the way their personalities fit together, the way Michael always pushed Gavin around: Gavin was definitely taking it. Don’t get me wrong, Gav loved getting it fucked by his lovely little Michael, who wasn’t really so little, but the first time their roles switched it was amazing for Gavin, having him whimper and moan all because of him. Of course, Michael was completely wasted and only knew about it cause his butt hurt so much the next day. It felt good for both men, but one of them always needed convincing.

“I’ll edit Rage Quit!”

“I’ll do all the dishes this week!” "....." “Okay the whole month!”

“I promise to help you win the tower this week in Minecraft.” “By cheating?” “Well, yes but...” “No Gavin!”

“Just--bloody, please, Michael?”

Now let it be known that Michael was looking for an excuse. Every other time Michael asked Gavin to speak in another language Gavin would start blushing and stammer a response of why he couldn’t just yet. After Gavin’s many attempts to get him to bottom, Michael thought this was the perfect opportunity to get what they both wanted.

So one afternoon Michael pulled Gavin away for lunch and proposed a deal.

“Look. You wanna bone me so bad? Fine, but you gotta talk dirty for me.” Michael tried to hold his ground, but a blush crept onto his cheeks anyway.

“I mean, I know I’m quiet, but... Is that really all you want, you donut? I’d have done that any time you want!”

“Shut the fuck up. There’s a catch, dumbass. You have to speak German or Italian, okay?” Michael smugly walked away after seeing the surprised look on the other’s face.

Gavin shook his head and followed slowly back to the office immersed in his thoughts, already planning what he was going to say, just to make sure he got the translations correct.

 

The day went by slowly for them as they were both anticipating the activities the evening would hold. Walking slowly towards the car, Michael opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it again.

Gavin just smirked and raised his eyebrow. “Wie bitte?”

“Huh...?” Michael looked at him as they got into the vehicle. His mouth snapped shut when the foreign sounds finally registered.

Gavin giggled at the faint pink appearing on his cheeks. “Andiamo a casa, Michael!”

Michael held his tongue the rest of the trip, not wanting to give Gavin any reason to speak. He was silent in the elevator and while opening the door to their apartment, but Gavin spoke anyway.

“Sollen wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen? O rimanere qui?” He gestured to the sofa.

“B-bedroom?” Michael pointed towards the door as if Gavin couldn’t understand him either.

Gavin walked there, not checking if Michael was following behind him. He wasn’t. Michael trailed behind and took a deep breath to try to calm himself. He didn’t want to embarrass himself any further.

When he did follow, he found Gavin somehow already naked and sitting on the end of the bed. He smiled at Michael and batted his eyelashes.

“Ich wollte dich gerade suchen gehen. Siediti con me.” He patted the bed so Michael would get the message.

Michael’s face was bright red and he fiddled with his shirt before pulling it off. _What’s wrong with me? Fuck, I’m acting like a virgin bitch._

He sat and mustered the courage to kiss Gavin. Gav was caught off guard with this sudden change in attitude but quickly regained the upper hand again. He pushed Michael so that he was laying down with Gavin on top of him.

“Gott, Michael! Ti farò godere così tanto.”

Switching languages was really doing his head in, but it was going to be worth it when Michael was begging and screaming his name later. He gnawed on his lower lip and tried to remove Michael jeans whilst looking seductive. He wasn’t very successful as he let out a small giggle when he saw how turned on he was already.

Once Gavin collected himself again, he leaned back and admired the other’s body, taking in the slight flush of color on the otherwise perfectly creamy pale skin. Simply beautiful, like a little angel.

“Hey asshole! Get on with it, will ya?”

Maybe not so angelic after all, but Gavin was a people pleaser, so he quickly broke out of his trance. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and poured some on his fingers, wiping the extra on a nearby shirt that was on the floor. Gavin’s fingers circled Michael’s entrance who began squirming with anticipation.

“Sitz bitte still für mich, Baby. Ich werde dich so hart ficken. Ich will das du es tagelang spürsts.” He growled before pushing a finger in. Gavin watched hungrily as Michael bucked and pushed down from the intrusion. He continued stretching and thrusting his fingers in and until Michael thought he was going to explode.

“Please Gavin. I need you....” _Fuck, now I’m getting sappy._

Gavin pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up. Holding onto Michael’s hips tightly, he began entering the man underneath him.

“Pensi di poter sopportare la mia salsiccia italiana?” He winked. If Michael couldn’t understand him, what was the harm in making a couple of jokes?

“Prepara il tuo culo!” He was fully seated now and began slowly thrusting in and out of Michael.

They both let out moans at the feeling.

“Ah, you’re so tight---”

“Gavin! You idiot, please!” Michael grabbed Gavin’s chin and forced him to make eye contact, making sure his request was known.

 _Fine, ya prick._ “Du fühlst dich so gut um meinen Schwanz an, du Schlampe.” Gavin corrected himself and watched Michael’s eyes squeeze shut.

Michael felt extremely turned on by this, words he didn’t even understand. But the way they rolled off his tongue, his velvet voice still adding a slight british accent, it was heaven. At every phrase he felt himself getting impossibly harder.

“Cazzo, Michael. Cosa dovrei dire? Non riesco a pensare.” Gavin managed to gasp out as he pounded into Michael.

Michael’s cock bounced against his stomach. He wrapped a hand around it and tried to jerk himself but got distracted by the attention Gavin was paying to his neck.

“Jesus Christ! Aah! Ga-Gavin! Oh, fuck me...” He trailed off and let out a big moan.

“Pensavo di essere io a scoparti... aber ich glaube, ich werde dich härter nehmen.” Gavin’s hand replaced Michael’s on his dick and began stroking it. He sped up his thrusting and made sure to tease the tip of Michael’s cock on every up stroke.

Gavin could see Michael was getting close and felt the same himself. “Wirst du für mich kommen, Baby? Ich werde in deinen süßen Arsch kommen.”

Michael gasped as his orgasm ripped through him, toes curling and eyes rolling back into his head. Ass tightening around Gavin’s cock triggered his orgasm as well.

“Cazzo! Sto venendo! Michael, cazzo, sì!”

Resting for a bit, Gavin rolled off the top of Michael. He soon got up though and cleaned them both off, gently washing them with a soft washcloth.

Michael rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, shifting back slightly to better fit into Gavin’s arms when he laid down again.

“Thanks, Gav.” Michael sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

“Ti amo. Ich liebe dich. I love you, my little Michael.”

Gavin would definitely do this again. Anything for his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for the help with the translations! I really appreciate it!


End file.
